Hearts Pendulum
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Thinking of life,we fail to realize,that our lives are just clocks counting seconds till our impending death.Kagome feels her'clocks'about to stop.Is it possible,one heartless fire hybrid,can keep her heart beating,or will he freeze it in his attemps.
1. Chapter 1

**Hearts Pendulum**

**Summary: When thinking about life, we fail to realize, that our lives are just clocks counting down seconds until our impending death. Kagome feels that her clock...is about to stop. Is it possible, that one heartless fire hybrid, can keep her heart beating, or will he freeze it in his attempts.**

**Anime: InuYasha/Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Couple: Kagome/Hiei**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M**

**-x-x-x-**

**Chapter One**

**-x-x-x**

_It moves with the flow of time; its beat is ever present, always recurring...always changing. It is like the rush of the oceans waves, the rivers current the ponds ripples...unbalanced and uncertain, but always moving, even when settle, it is always moving, until there is nothing left. Until the water of the ocean vanishes, the water will continue to move...but so the saying goes...nothing last forever._

_The raging fires in the dried forest, the everlasting burn of the sun's blaze, still continues to burn brighter, the candles flame flickering brightly in the dim of the shadow veiled night...always burning, always moving. Chaotic at times, these flames are always warm at touch, burning the skin with contact...heating it to immeasurable height. The tingling will cease only, when the fires die out in the forest; reaching its limit, and with no oxygen to keep the fire lit, it would die away. The sun follows in example, expanding and imploding; taking with it the surrounding vastness it brightens with its sweltering rays. The candle that flickers brightest before it fades out of existence; is so commonly thought of as the hearts flame._

_Like the wind that caries our pleas of longevity, good fortune and health; our goals of tranquility, intelligence and power..._

_The earth that we made our way across, walking the many paths brought forth upon us by the decisions we've made. Leaving behind our footprints in its surface, a little bit of us...but these prints are covered and soon forgotten, only the years can cause the fade of memories that only the earth remembers._

_So much similar are these elements, the four create us...mold us; we are the water that flows ferociously through our veins. We are the fire that burns brightly in our hearts. We are the wind that blows through our flesh. We are the earth that gives us our essence._

_Through this, we live...until the water fades, the fire dies, the wind halts and the earth forget... it is then that we depart this world and this adventure, in hopes of finding another._

_This is our hearts clock; our hearts count down; our Hearts Pendulum..._

**-x-x-x-**

**(Kagome's P.O.V)**

"No," I looked up into Naraku's blood red eyes; pain surged through my entire being. It felt like I was being torn in half. My hand moved to the tentacle that was protruding from my chest, right in-between my breasts. "N-no," I could no longer hold my firm tone.

Sesshoumaru brought his blade down on the tentacle causing Naraku to cry out and retreat back a few steps; his smirk never left his malicious features. I hit the dirt flooring of our battlefield with nothing to break my fall. I could feel the blood draining from my wound while I worked on purifying the tentacle. This left me with a gapping hole and a large opened wound to work with. _'Am...am I going to die like this?'_

"It matters not what you do to me. Her time is coming to a stop, oh mighty dog."

Sesshoumaru glared fully at the wicked spider hanyou before he charged; his sword was brought down to Naraku's neck when he spoke in haste.

"She'll die if you kill me!"

"...!" Sesshoumaru's blade stopped short of the veins, blood seeping from the small cut on Naraku's neck. "Speak, you vile hanyou."

I could only watch their confrontation as I zoned in and out of consciousness.

"Simple really, a poison only I have a cure for."

'_He's lying...'_

"_Sesshoumaru..."_ I could only pull forth a whisper in my weakened condition; but I knew he could hear me. _"He's lying,"_ I strained, hoping he would take the head of the demon that brought us so much pain.

"Explain," He spoke in his calm and cold tenor.

"_He...he has no c-cure..."_

"Then he is expendable."

"**NOOO―!"**

I watched as Sesshoumaru's sword made a clean cut and severed Naraku's head from his shoulder. Watching it roll to the blood smeared dirt, it almost seemed surreal, as if it hadn't happened. _'I guess when you spend...four years chasing one demon...and you finally kill it...' _ I couldn't help the tears that fell, my eyes closing as pain once again coursed my body. _'Guess it's only natural to be stunned.'_ My eye opened at the feel of warmth and claws against my skin. Sesshoumaru had lifted me up, his clawed fingers holding me firmly. As he stepped over our fallen comrades...I cried.

'_Sango...Miroku...I-Inuyasha...'_ Miroku and Sango had been taken first. Naraku had merely willed the wind tunnel to grow and it took Miroku and Sango who had ran to his side upon his show of distress. InuYasha had been taken by an onslaught of tentacles meant for me; out of all of them, only one hit me. Sesshoumaru had only just arrived, and it was...sadly to late..._ 'Or...maybe it was...to soon...'_ I thought, concealing my face in the crook of his neck; _'I should be thankful that Shippou and Kilala remained at Sesshoumaru's with Rin and Jaken.' _Tears continued to fall, all I could do was let sleep take me.

**-x-x-x-**

**(Narrative P.O.V)**

Koenma had just left Genkai's. It was a strange visit, since she had called him to her. She requested for him to find her grandchild.

"I wasn't even aware she had children, much less grandchildren." He pouted as he bounced into his chair behind his desk. "No one tells me anything." He looked over the stack of papers, not as large of stacks that he would normally get, but still. "OGRE!"

George came running in, "Yes, Koenma-Sir?"

"Get Botan."

"Yes sir,"

George left to retrieve the blue haired ferry girl. Botan had appeared mere minutes later.

"Koenma?"

"Botan, I need you to retrieve Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara."

"Koenma! Why didn't you just call me with the communicator!? I was already with Yusuke and Kurama that would have been two here already!" She frowned.

"Don't be silly Botan; If I did that, then what would George do?"

"I knew he cared," George said dramatically from his spot by the door; dabbing tears of joy from his eyes with a handkerchief.

"Don't get your hopes up Ogre; it's merely in my benefit. The busier you are, the quieter my office is."

"Aw, and after I just told mother that I had achieved a friendly basis with my boss, I need to write to her."

"You can write to your mother later; get me the files on Higurashi, Kagome."

Botan watched the blue ogre leave and turned to Koenma. "Who?"

"Genkai's granddaughter."

"GENKAI'S GRANDDAUGHTER!?"

"Yes Botan, you heard me correctly. Cool the theatrics, will ya,"

"Sorry, Koenma. I just didn't know she was married,"

"She wasn't."

"Oh? Then an adopted daughter?"

"I'll explain once you get my Spirit Detectives. I'm not repeating this more then necessary. As it is, it will probably take more effort then I'll enjoy utilizing."

"Why do you say that?"

"Past experience with Yusuke and Kuwabara. Unless they've managed to grow brains over the night, I doubt it'll be any different."

"So mean," She smiled, "I'll be back then."

Koenma watched her leave and blue ogre come in.

"Koenma sir,"

"Hm?" He looked at the ogre who had become his second secretary in a series of events.

"Well, I retrieved the files on Higurashi, Kagome."

"Well, bring them in,"

"Yes sir," He moved out of the way as three red ogres and a green ogre came in with stacks of files on the one girl. Ayame walked through the wall and handed Koenma a much smaller stack.

"Sir, I over heard you wanted the files on Miss. Higurashi. I took it upon myself to get the summarized files of her life after her fifteenth birthday."

"You don't expect me to believe that all of this is from her fifteenth and after, do you?"

"Her files are equal to Mr. Urameshi in size and quantity. Even the quality of which she has done good verses evil is similar to his."

"So the female version of Yusuke. Great, Urameshi PMSing, that won't be fun."

"In aspect of personality, I've heard good things from her family and friends."

"Family is supposed to talk good about their kids or siblings."

"Does yours?"

"...I don't believe that's any of your concern," He moped.

"Of course sir," She turned to leave only for him to call her back.

"I want you to get me him."

"Him, sir?" She frowned,

Koenma showed a picture and her eyes widened slightly.

"Sir, that's the Western Lord of Makai,"

"He's the Western Lord of Makai? You mean this girl is on good talking terms with a demon lord? I've heard horrible things about the western lord..." He shivered.

"It would appear so."

A portal appeared and Ayame left as Botan and his detectives entered through the portal.

Kuwabara glanced at the mountain like pile of documents on Koenma's desk. "What's with all the paper work?"

Koenma looked at the four, "It's your next case."

"Whoa, you aren't pushing your paper work onto us!"

Koenma glared at Yusuke. "No that it matters Yusuke, but I hardly consider you capable of doing such a task. The world would be in total chaos by night fall."

"What the hell does that mean!?"

"Exactly what I said. Now, enough chit-chat; I sent Botan for you for a reason. I need you to find someone."

"Koenma, does this have anything to do with Genkai's Granddaughter?"

Yusuke's eyes widened. "Whoa! Grandma's a Grandma?! I didn't even know she had a kid!"

"That is normally what having a granddaughter entail's." Kurama said in his normal passive tone with the underlining of light and humorous sarcasm. "Though, I must say, Genkai never struck me as the type to settle down and have a family."

"Yeah, she would defiantly be the psycho friendly martial artsy type of mom if she was one."

Hiei side glanced at Kuwabara. "..."

"Extra emphasis on psycho," Yusuke commented.

"If you are done, I would be happy to explain in more detail."

"Yes, please explain."

Koenma nodded to Kurama and continued with Botan and his detectives listening closely.

"Genkai, during her _'snapping twenties'_ had...much to my surprise...gotten pregnant." Koenma paused for dramatic effect, "The man that achieved the deadly feat of impregnating Genkai, was none other then Toguro. It seems that during the dark tournament, elder Toguro wasn't lying about the _'wildfire in bed'_ comment. Turns out, she and him had quite the intimate relationship."

"...ew." Kuwabara muttered,

Yusuke frowned. "Look, Koenma. We are all happy to hear that Genkai has at some point in her life, gotten laid...but do we really need to know this?"

"Well, it isn't necessity, but―"

"Then get on with the granddaughter part."

"Fine. Genkai's daughter died in a car crash last Tuesday. Rai Higurashi. Rai's father, on her husbands' side, was with her during the crash."

"Okay..."

"Genkai took her grandson in, but no one can find her granddaughter. She hasn't been seen at school for nearly two months, and Genkai has grown worried. She had retrieved her grandson only a few hours after receiving a phone call from the police, she's been looking for her granddaughter for three days, till Saturday, today."

"Damn,"

"Well, do you have a picture, or any other essential information that may come in handy on our search?" Kurama asked.

"...yes...this table has all of her information from her fifteenth birthday till today. Good luck," Koenma moved to leave only to be stopped by Hiei's blade to his throat. "Uh, hehe. I was kidding. Here is the summarized version."

"This is all only four years?!" Kuwabara asked.

"Yes, her files are as strange as Yusuke's. Apparently, in retrospect, she's the nicer...female version of Yusuke."

"Oh goodie," Yusuke said sarcastically. "I can see myself with a pair of jugs then."

"Yusuke, that wasn't necessary, was it?"

Yusuke shrugged, ignoring Kurama's question for the most part.

"Anyways, here is a recent photo, taken only five months ago."

On screen appeared a beautiful black haired, doe eyed girl. She had ivory skin and wore a white Haori and red miko garbs.

"She looks like one of those ladies our of my history book."

"I believe, Yusuke, the correct terminology would be, Priestess. She is dressed in the way of the purist maiden's of the Feudal Era."

"Eh?"

Kurama sighed, "Priestess were commonly known as miko's or maidens of purity. They would purify demons and other evils that threatened their village or people."

"Oh,"

"Wow, she's so tiny. You don't really expect me to believe that that little girl can fight big demons. Ah-uh, no way!" Kuwabara argued as he crossed his arms stubbornly.

"I must disagree, Kuwabara. When I was much younger, in my demon life...there were times that I found myself running from females such as her; one in particular, Midoriko, when she was at her peak."

"The Lady Midoriko; I myself barely escaped her judgment; me being a child at the time, I believe is what saved me."

Kuwabara and Yusuke stared in surprise.

Koenma sighed as they got off topic once again. "Forget what she's dressed as. She's missing, find her."

"Right...and just how do we do that?" Yusuke asked.

"Koenma sir," Ayame phased through the wall once more.

"What is it Ayame?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru is here; as requested."

"...!" Koenma shrunk into his seat. "What were you thinking Ayame! I said I heard horrible things about the Western Lord!"

"But you asked for me to get him, sir."

"Is my presence not needed, or unwanted?" A cold voice from behind Yusuke caused them all to turn.

"N-no!" Koenma stuttered, before pulling himself together. "Forgive me, for calling you down on such short notice."

The tall demon ignored him and walked up to the screen where the picture of Kagome was.

"What does Spirit World need with my miko?"

"Your..." Koenma froze.

"Yes, mine. A promise has insured her health and care under me. I am responsible for the girl's safety."

"..." Koenma sighed, "We are looking for her. Her grandmother is worried, that's all."

"I see. You should find her at the well house behind her family shrine in a weeks time, if all goes accordingly."

"If all goes accordingly?" Koenma questioned the lord.

"It matters not to you."

Koenma frowned as the demon lord of the west turned abruptly and left.

"That was cheery," Yusuke muttered.

"Hn,"

"Koenma, if you don't mind me asking; why did you request the Demon Lord of the West?"

"Truthfully, I didn't know that it was him until just recently. I thought Ayame would ignore my request, hopped actually. I had intended to ask him of his relation to the girl and if he knew where to find her. Guess they were answered, but..."

"We will go to Miss. Higurashi's home in a week."

"Good, you may leave then. Yusuke, tell Genkai that her granddaughter will arrive in a week at her family shrine."

"Yeah, right. I'll tell grandma."

"Yusuke, you may want to be careful what you say about both the girl and boy."

"Boy?"

"Genkai's grandson."

"Oh, right; Genkai junior."

"..." They watched him leave through a portal to Genkai's and Koenma sighed once more. "She's going to kill him if he says something like that."

"He will have deserved it then." Hiei said from his spot against the wall.

"That maybe, but..." Koenma let his head hit the desk, all of the paperwork neatly stacked on top of it, collapsed on top of him.

"if that is all, Koenma." Kurama and Hiei left the toddler spirit world ruler crying beneath the mess of paper.

"See ya Koenma," Kuwabara called out before leaving after Hiei and Kurama. Botan snuck out after the three. Koenma cried harder at the realization of his team and Botan abandoning him.

"**OGRE!"**

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! Please regard me kindly, read and review! Sankyu! ^_^''**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hearts Pendulum**

**Summary: When thinking about life, we fail to realize, that our lives are just clocks counting down seconds until our impending death. Kagome feels that her clock...is about to stop. Is it possible, that one heartless fire hybrid, can keep her heart beating, or will he freeze it in his attempts.**

**Anime: InuYasha/Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Couple: Kagome/Hiei**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M**

**-x-x-x-**

**Chapter Two**

**-x-x-x**

_Thinking..._

_Can't stop thinking..._

Kagome's eyes trailed over the once beautiful grassy veiled fields... Shippou stood silently next to her, his own eyes closed, not wanting to see the field where his friends had fallen. Sesshoumaru stood off to the side with Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un near his side.

_Thinking of you..._

_This..._

_That..._

She leaned against a tree, no longer able to support her weak and aching frame on her own. Still healing from many wounds; physical...mental...

_This Life..._

_That Life..._

_That day..._

"_Momma..."_ Shippou placed his hand on her leg, comfortingly...worry clearly fixed in his bottle green eyes.

_That dream was mine..._

_A utopian dream..._

_Where we could be..._

_Happy..._

She brought her hand up to her face at the sudden feel of the familiar sting in her eyes. She lowered her face so that her doe brown eyes were hidden behind her onyx black hair.

_Your aura; struck me like lightning to a tree..._

_Pointy, like a star, you shone..._

_So bright, yet not shining as a star would..._

Her form shook in grief and misery. A clawed hand was felt suddenly against her shoulder and she looked up to see the passive yet cold eyes of her first love's brother. Turning around, she let herself fall into his embrace as she cried into his now armor-less figure. His left hand rested on the small of her back as he let her cry.

_But as apparent as white chalk on a blackboard..._

_You would not show off like a star..._

_Yet you did burn so hot, so fiercely, so explosively – you were a star in my eyes..._

Shippou left to keep Rin company while his mom mourned the loss of their friends...her brother...her sister...her unrequited love...

_But like all stars, you died..._

_That gas was gone..._

_No pull between us..._

"_Why...?"_

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and listened; that's all he could do.

"_Why did they have to die...like that..."_ Random moments she would sniffle...cry... _"I should have died...not InuYasha...that attack was meant for me..."_

_The atmosphere was dry..._

_And I began to choke..._

_I was taken from my star - like a child being taken from its poor, drunken mother - I did not know what was happening..._

She hadn't even had time to react; Sesshoumaru had tapped her with the tip of his claw then poked her hard in the forehead. His eyes glared down at her as he watched a little blood slip down her forehead, between her eyes and to the left of her nose.

"What do you think my brother would say if he hear you say that?"

_Dazed..._

_Confused..._

_Without true reality..._

'_What would he...say...'_ She closed her eyes and could almost hear Inuyasha yelling at her for being a moron thinking that way. Yelling about how he wouldn't of done what he did if he had thought she should die.

_I there sat..._

_Wondering..._

_The end of my world had only just begun..._

_With yours ending..._

"I've been acting foolish..."

"...you've been acting human. Nothing more can be expected."

"Maybe I don't want to act human...I wish I could lock all of these emotions away...like you..."

"...maybe someday..."

"I don't have a someday...Sesshoumaru..."

"...you have a future." He pushed her from his body only enough to look her in the eyes. "I think it's time you return to it. You will see me again."

"No I won't...Demon's don't exist in the future..." Her began to sting again.

"...Demon's will always exist."

**-x-x-x-**

**(1 Week Later)**

Kagome had said her goodbye, taking Shippou into her arm's, Kilala jumped onto her shoulder and as careful as possible, Kagome climbed onto the lip of the well.

"...I'll see ya..." She said before jumping forward. Her world began to move with the familiar blue glowing surroundings. When her feet touched the ground, the familiar warmth wasn't present. Her heart picked up in pace as she panicked at the sudden feeling of loneliness. She climbed at a steady pace so not to open her finally closing wound. Shippou and Kilala jumped off of her and out of the well as she made her way up. When she was out, she didn't let her wound slow her down as she raced up the steps and out of the well house.

To say she was surprised to find a boy with slicked back black hair and brown eyes sitting on her roof, a smaller boy with crimson eyes and spiked black hair with a white starburst in the center lying in the Goushinboku, a red head boy who was taller than those two with emerald green eyes leaning against her home and another boy, taller even then the red head, with an Elvis-like hairdo in orange and blue eyes lying asleep on her lawn...would be a lie. She was more than surprised, but so was Kilala...and after _past_ events...surprise wasn't needed. The demon feline transformed into her larger form and the four...three...were up and ready for battle. The Elvis boy was still asleep.

"..." I walked forward and in front of Kilala and placed a hand on the growling two-tailed fire neko. "Who are you?" Her voice was hard...soft and unperturbed despite the ongoing fluster of emotions she was dealing with.

"Your grandmother asked our boss to find you. Since he's lazy, he had us do it."

"...you don't hear well." She narrowed her eyes, her aura flaring violently around her. "I didn't ask your reason for being here. I could care less why you are here." She stepped closer and placed a barrier around her son. "What I asked was 'who are you'. I want to know who the three demons and sleeping monkey in my backyard are."

"..."

"Forgive us," The redhead stepped forward, "Kagome Higurashi, allow me to introduce myself and my companions. I am Shuichi Minamino...please call me Kurama though. My short friend with the sword is Hiei and the slightly taller punk over there is Yusuke Urameshi. The sleeping monkey is Kazuma Kuwabara."

"..." She let her aura flow over their own auras before recalling it and letting the barrier drop around her son. "Kilala, they aren't enemies." She walked past them and into her house, Shippou followed closely behind with Kilala in her kitten form next to him.

'_...empty...'_ She closed her eyes and felt her house out. "Where is my family...?" Her voice was broken and sad to listen to. No longer the hard voice she displayed outside, but small and child like.

"Dead. Why the hell do you think we are here?"

"Yusuke, don't be so indiscreet." Kurama stepped forward and caught her stumbling form. "Kagome, your little brother is still alive. He is with Master Genkai."

"..." She looked up into his eyes and he felt his heart fall at the lost look in her eyes.

Kagome couldn't stand anymore; her heart ached, her body was sore, she was tired...and emotionally traumatized. Her mother and grandfather were dead apparently, and...she was just tired of it. Her legs gave out and her mind just quit on her. She had finally let stress get the better of her.

"Great...Grandma's gonna hit the roof when we bring back her grandchild out cold."

"You could have been a little more graceful when telling her that her mother and grandfather were dead. This could have easily been avoided."

"Hn, I don't see what the problem is. We got the girl, let's go."

Kurama nodded and picked her up bridal style when he felt a sudden pain on his forearm. "Ah!" He almost dropped Kagome, but got on one knee and placed her against it.

"Leave momma alone!" Shippou glared.

Kurama sighed and looked at his arm that now had blood staining through his school uniform. "Mother is going to get suspicious if I keep buying new uniforms."

"...who is the rat?"

"I'm a fox demon, not a rat! I'm Kagome's son!"

"She had a demon? Hey wait, how does that work?"

"...it doesn't." Hiei said.

"She took me in as her own."

"I see, she adopted you." Kurama got down before Shippou and smiled calmly. "We need to take her to her grandmother and brother."

"...Why should I trust you?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru, he told us when and where we could find her."

"...Sesshoumaru?! He's still alive?! THAT'S GREAT! Momma will be so happy!" Kurama nodded with the child's enthusiasm.

"Shall we be on our way then?"

"Yeah!"

Kurama made to pick up Kagome again, but Hiei stopped him and did it instead. "The kit bit you pretty hard, you need to heal."

"Sorry," Shippou said, bowing his head in shame.

"Don't be, you were only protecting your mother." Kurama stood up straight and look out the way they had entered. "Yusuke, why don't you go ahead and wake up sleeping beauty while we simmer Genkai down."

"Yeah, right."

Kurama, Hiei, Shippou and Kilala took off. Shippou sat cutely on the full grown Neko as they followed Hiei and Kurama easily.

**-x-x-x-**

_..._

_..._

_...It still hurts..._

_**Drip**_

_..._

_..._

_...the pain isn't physical..._

_**Drip**_

_..._

_..._

_...but it still hurts so badly..._

"_Inu...Inuyasha...I can't stop...crying..."_

_**Drip**_

_..._

_..._

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you all enjoyed! Please read and review! Please regard me kindly! Sankyu! ^_^''**


End file.
